herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sanda
Sanda (サンダ Sanda?) is a Frankenstein-spawn kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1966 Toho film, War of the Gargantuas. Name Sanda's name is derived from the Japanese word for 'mountain', (サン San?), reflected by the fact that he has spent his life living in the mountains. It could also be derived from the Japanese word for 'three', which is also san. This may relate to his status as the third Frankenstein's Monster to make an appearance, after Frankenstein himself and Gaira. Appearance Sanda resembles his "brother" Gaira, being a humanoid giant monster covered in fur. Unlike Gaira, Sanda has a more human-like face, and has what appears to be a beard on his chin. Sanda's fur is a light brown color. In Go! Godman, Sanda's suit has heavily decayed and most of the hair on his body has fallen off, while the hair on his head is much longer. In the follow-up series, Go! Greenman, Sanda's suit is still decayed, but his head has been replaced with a more ape-like head. Personality In War of the Gargantuas, Sanda is gentle and caring, due to being lovingly raised by human scientists, including Akemi Togawa, when he was an infant. After learning that his "brother,"Gaira, is under attack by the J.S.D.F., Sanda rescues him, but does so non-violently, refusing to fight back against the military. Sanda tries to keep Gaira safe and allow him to recuperate, but grows angry when he learns that Gaira is attacking and killing humans. When Gaira attacks Tokyo, Sanda decides he is willing to kill his own brother rather than let innocent humans die. In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Sanda retains most of these traits. Sanda has desperately been searching for Gaira, and follows him to the Pacific Ocean after Gaira escapes from a Chinese military facility. When Sanda finds himself surrounded by military forces after coming ashore in Australia, he surrenders and refuses to fight them. When he sees Gaira willingly destroying the military forces, he becomes distressed and tries to stop his brother. Despite this, Sanda has a strong loyalty to Gaira, and will do whatever he can to protect him without endangering human lives. History Showa Series ''War of the Gargantuas'' Sanda grew from the flesh of Frankenstein, along with Gaira. He was captured by scientists and studied when he was small, but he escaped to the mountains. One year later, he had grown to 30 meters in height. He returned to save Gaira from the J.S.D.F., and he took him to the mountains. Gaira started to eat humans, which angered Sanda, due to his upbringing around people. Sanda attacked Gaira, but Gaira fled. Gaira attacked Tokyo, and Sanda fought him again. They fought in the sea, but they were both pulled into a volcano Filmography *''War of the Gargantuas'' *''Go! Godman'' *''Go! Greenman'' Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Gentle Giants Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Pure Good Category:Mute Category:Mutants Category:Fighter Category:Suicidal Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes